


Its a good thing, I like you

by ackersass



Series: Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Singer Eren, Writer Levi, i like cute gay things, its adorable, the band is called shinganshina fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersass/pseuds/ackersass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a writer that stays at home and writes his books, goes on talk shows to give interviews and goes around some parts of the country to do signings.<br/>Eren is a singer who has a band called Shinganshina who's recently been touring.<br/>The band has made an appearance as its the last day of their tour before coming home and Eren has a special announcement to make before heading home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its a good thing, I like you

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started a project called 'daily drabbles' on my writing blog, captainsassypxnts  
> I apologise for not posting much D:  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Levi awoke in his apartment that he was currently sharing with his boyfriend Eren, of 10 years but the other male was currently away on tour, as Eren was in a band called 'Shinganshina' Levi totally did not make fun of that name when they came up it.

The band consists of three people, Eren, Mikasa and Armin their genre varies from pop punk to rock music. As for Levi, he was a successful author with two editors, Hanji and Erwin who he’s been friends with for a long time now.

So Levi wandered in his empty apartment, pouring some coffee for himself then dragging himself to the living room to relax on the sofa and write more of his book on his laptop that Erwin bought him one Christmas. He sipped the beverage before placing it down on the table beside him, turning the television on so he can have something to watch whilst he writes. 

A vibration was felt so suddenly that the raven nearly fell off the sofa, he reached for his phone to find out that he got a message from his boyfriend.

[Text: From Eren]: Turn on Ellen! We’re going to be on it this morning!!  
[Text: From Eren]: Also I’m announcing something so please watch it!! <3

That brat. He thought, a smile curved on his lips before switching over to the Ellen show that was on, he kept his eyes on it watching out for his boyfriend come on. 

"Alright guys! So we’ve got a surprise for you tonight!" Ellen clapped her hands as the audience clapped with her. "We’ve got the Shinganshina coming on for you and a little birdy told me, that the lead singer Eren Jaeger. The one that everyone falls for." As she said that, a picture of the singer appeared on the screen behind the woman as the audience screamed for the brunet to come on.

Ellen shushed the audience as she was about to invite them onto the stage with her. “So here is the Shingahsina!” The audience started to scream as the trio appeared from backstage, firstly the blond drummer who eveyone thinks is innocent but deep down he has an evil side. Secondly, the black haired female guitarist which every guy swooned over but she paid no attention to them as she had eyes for one person only. Finally, the green eyed brunet appeared, waving and smiling at the audience, the girls screamed at him to take off his t-shirt. 

Back at home, Levi glared at the television, he hated it when their was fangirls around his boyfriend but he couldn’t do anything, their relationship was a secret to the public after all.

The band sat down opposite Ellen after they shook hands, greeting each other before the female started with what she had to say to them. “So, welcome you three! We’re glad we could have you today since this your last day on tour and its been a busy 5 months hasn’t it?” 

Levi didn’t realise it had been 5 months that he’s been living without his green haired brat around, 5 months. Eren has missed so much to do with Levi and it made his heart sink, he went to Eren’s first show in their hometown before they had to move to around the world for the next 5 months.

Eren nodded and smiled, he rested his elbows on his knees as he sat forward “Yes its our last day, but its been a fun trip. I could never get tired of these two despite growing up with them.” The audience awwed at the brunet’s words causing him to smile and blush a bit. Ellen grinned at the trio, “Mikasa, Armin, do you have anything to say about the tour?” She looked at the two that was sat on either side of Eren “Well” Armin piped up. “There’s been a few bumps in the road, but we’ve made it through. We’re just looking forward to go home to our loved ones.” He smiled at the audience, scratching the back of his head, Eren just shook his head at his childhood friend

"Speaking on loved ones, Eren. I heard from someone that you have an announcement that you’ve been wanting to make for a while now. I’ve heard rumours that at your shows, people ask if you have a partner but you keep answering with different things." A blush appeared on the teens cheeks as he tried to divert his eyes to somewhere else but it was no use. "Well Ellen, I’ve been in this band for 5 years and we’ve made it so far I can’t believe it but now, I think my fans are ready to know that… I’m gay and I’m currently dating someone." 

Levi sat up in his seat, dreading what the brat would tell them who his partner was, he was slowly sipping the drink then he heard banging at his door, “Come in!” He shouted, he knew it was Hanji and Erwin, they’ve obviously seen the show and wanted to see Levi’s reaction towards it. “Hey Levi! Did we miss Eren’s announcement?” She came in with popcorn, it was 11am in the morning, why popcorn? “Um, not yet. If you get that shit anywhere near the floor your cleaning it up with your tongue.” He glared at his friend, Erwin took a seat beside him “It’ll be ok, we can trust Eren on this. It may be good publicity for you.” Levi just ignored him, his attention was too focused on the T.V.

Eren laughed nervously at the audiences reaction but Ellen was thrilled. “That’s great! Can you tell us who the lucky person is?” Mikasa and Armin’s stare was on the brunet’s which was making him slightly nervous. “Its.. The author, Levi Ackerman.” He grinned when he said his name, the audience awwed again at the lead singer. 

Levi turned the television off after the show was over, after Eren’s confession they talked more about what’s coming up for the band “Well.. At least he’ll be home tomorrow.” Levi’s hands wiped over his face before sitting back and sighing “Well, you’ve got a signing in 2 days so make sure to tell him that before leaving.” Erwin mentioned before getting up and leaving, dragging Hanji with him.

"Fuck sake kid. Its a good thing I like you."


End file.
